Impossible
by PLP20005
Summary: Kayla Liverstone, daughter of Hecate and Hestia. She is the goddess of truth and trust. But nobody knows about her being a goddess except the gods and herself. One day at Camp Half-Blood, 3 teenagers appear at camp borders. The gods give Kayla, Luke, Nico, the seven, and the 3 teens a quest. During the quest, a love triangle forms between Kayla, Luke, and Nico. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

Kayla's POV

I quietly sneak up behind him.

"Tag! You're it!" I yelled running away from Luke.

"Whatever," he responds chasing after me.

We were running across the beach with nothing to do. Rachel Dare hadn't given a prophecy in 2 weeks. You can probably see how this is unsettling to demigods like us.

Nothing has attacked the camp in quite a while. So everyone is using this silence (between the monster and bad guys) as vacation time (even though no one really left).

The breakfast bell rang. "Let's go," Luke said taking deep breaths. We were up early because we couldn't sleep, demigod nightmares, am I right? (Nothing too serious though).

I went and sat at the Hecate table. I gave a piece of my bacon and eggs to Hecate and Hestia and ate the rest.

After breakfast, I went to the training arena where Nico and Percy were sparring.

"Hey, Kayla, wanna spar?" Nico walked over to me.

"Sure," I answer. I press a button on my necklace and it transforms into my sword.

"I'm gonna take a water break," Percy said walking away.

As Nico and I were sparring, the lunch bell rang. Wait, we were sparring for that long? Wow. I turn my sword back into my necklace and leave with Nico following me.

Nico went to sit at the Hades table. He looks lonely. I walked over to the Hecate table and sat down.

"Hey, Kayla," my friend Madison said. She glanced over to Nico, "you know he likes you, right?"

"No," I said, "we're just good friends."

"Right, okay," Madison murmured sarcastically.

After eating, I just went to the beach to swim. Nothing important was really happening, but boy was I wrong.

"Boo!" I jumped.

"Luke!" I pushed him down, but fell with him.

"Well," Luke starts, "this is awkward . . ."

"Oh, shut up," I murmured, but of course he heard me and smiled.

"Hey gu-oh," Percy's face became red.

We both scramble to get up.

"Chiron needs us at the border," Percy said, then walked away quickly.

"Come on," Luke grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the border.

When we made it to the camp border, the first thing I saw was 3 teenagers on the outside of the border. Two boys and a girl.

The girl had frizzy brown hair that was a couple inches past her shoulders. One of the boys had red hair and freckles. He was the tallest of the three. The last boy had jet black hair and green eyes. Wait, why does he look so much like Percy? That's just weird. He also had a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. Is he a son of Zeus? What is going on?

"Welcome," Chiron said to them. "Glad you could make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Kayla's POV

Who were these people? They definitely aren't demigods.

"Chiron," I started, "Who are these people?"

He looked at me. "They are the wizards who we will work with us during the war."

Wait, what? Wizards? This is impossible, crazy! How are wizards even real?

 _Well, demigods are real, so why aren't wizards?_ A voice in my head said.

Oh whatever, I thought back.

While everyone started leaving, Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to go the arena.

"What are you doing? Let me go," I protested.

"Come on," he said. "Chiron will explain everything later."

I was about to say something, but he glanced at me with a look that said _just do it_.

So unwillingly, I obeyed.

I tried to forget about it as we walked to the arena.

"I have to go do something, bye." Luke said.

I nodded with an annoyed smile.

Jason entered the arena.

"Hey Jason, want to spar?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded. "Sure."

While we were sparring, Percy walked in.

"Chiron wants us at the Big House." He said.

"We'll be right there." Jason answered before I could.

Jason and I walked to the Big House, where the six (Jason was with me), Nico, Luke, the three teens, Chiron, Calypso, and Rachel were.

"Chiron, why are we having?" I asked annoyed. "I was this close to beating Jason!" I said this with hand motions.

Chiron chuckled at that, but then put on a straight face.

"We have matters to discuss." He answered with a strict voice.

Jason and I sit down.

Chiron then explains who the three teens are, and all the crazy stuff I heard at the border.

"So you're saying that wizards and witches exist, and they were founded by my mom (Hecate), and I don't know about it. I mean, I can do perfectly good magic without a wand. A wand is useless" I said.

"Seriously?" Said the red-headed boy, whose name I forgot, with an annoyed look.

"Um, yeah." I shot back. "Watch this." I shot my hand out and purple mist came out. I manipulated the mist. "Can you do that?"

"For a matter of fact, in Hogwarts: A History it says-" The bushy haired girl started but was cut off by Chiron.

"Sit down!" Chiron yelled, as some of us were standing.

I sighed.

"Let me give you a simple word of what's happening: Voldemort is rising." Said Chiron.

"Moldy shorts?" Leo said "Who would name their kid that?"

We burst out laughing.

"As I was saying" he continued. "Voldemort is rising and Tartarus is helping him rise. The demigods must train to become wizards, and wizards must train to become demigods. First, demigods will go to Hogwarts. The demigods going are Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Luke, Nico, and Kayla." I groaned.

"Hecate has sent you all wands. Your supplies is already packed, you will leave after this meeting." Chiron finished.

"Kayla," Annabeth started. "Why is your hair purple?" She looked at me confused.

I got up and looked in a mirror. "What?" I murmured.

"She is a metamorphmagus,"Chiron said and explained what it was.

Then, Chiron hands each of us a hand full of powder. "This is floo powder. Throw it in the fireplace and say 'The Weasley's home' and walk into the fire."

"Hold on," I started. "You want us to walk into fire?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Chiron stated without hesitation.

"Ok then, but I'm not going first." I said.

I was the last to go. Chiron wished me luck, and I walked through the fire.

Suddenly, I was in a living room.

 **Hey everyone! I know this is a short chapter, but we will try to update as much as we can. You should check out our other stories because I think you would enjoy them. If you want to create a story together, then just message us. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. In case you want to see what the demigods' wans look like, here are the links:**

Frank and Hazel:  cgi/set?id=219726031

Percy and Annabeth:  cgi/set?id=219726361

Jason and Piper:  cgi/set?id=219726506

Leo and Calypso:  cgi/set?id=219726618

Luke and Nico:  cgi/set?id=219726999

Kayla and her outfit:  cgi/set?id=219727286


End file.
